Just An All Knowing Girl
by In Love With Narcolepsy Boy
Summary: I had a little conversation with Sam. Just an experiment. I can't explain well in summaries, so look inside for more.


Authors Note: Hello, hello. Yes, I am back again. Just not with a Gilmore girls story, which I usually write, which I suck at. Maybe I'll be better at Supernatural.

Okay, here is the deal. Last night, I could not get to sleep. So, I decided to have a conversation with Sam Winchester. Thank you, if you made it this far. By the summary, you probably think I am psychotic. When I told my dad about it, he wanted to send me to a psychiatrist. Haha. Okay, it was a joke?

I can't explain what you are going to read.. Does anyone read Gilmore girls fanfiction? And familiar with Muffin Is Injured? She did something like this before. She played herself, and talked to the characters of Gilmore girls. Well, that is what I am going to do. Play myself, and talk to Sam.. I don't know how to explain it anymore than if you just read it to see what I mean. Oh, and also, it drives me crazy when people take the time to read it, but don't review. I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have a user name here, you can still review. So **review**.

Oh, and I forgot to say that this takes place in the episode "The Benders". Instead of the guy who took out the garbage and got taken (I forget his name), I was the one taken. So, he doesn't exist. I do. This story will be mostly conversation.

Oh, and this story has no point whatsoever.

* * *

Sam just now awakens and wonders where he is. A girl, in the cage (I'm calling it a cage) next to him, speaks up.

"Are you stupid?" she asks.

"What?"

"I thought you were smarter than to go outside by yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Sam right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, well, I can't tell you that. So, is everyone looking for me? I was the one that disappeared. I was taking out the trash, and boom, there I go."

"Yeah, I heard about you. My brother and I were investigating the case."

"I know that. So when is ol' Dean going to come and save us?"

"How do you know his name?"

"Do you not comprehend what I say? I can't tell you. It will suck all the fun out of talking to you."

"You know, I will find out how you know all this."

"Oh, no you won't. I don't care how good you are at capturing Supernatural things. Well guess what, I am just a plain person. I think you'll have a hard time figuring me out. Which, by the way, do you know why we are down here? It's nothing Supernatural, Sammy. They are just people. Although, I do think that you can figure this one out. All they are are a bunch of psycho hillbillies. About as stupid as a rock."

"And how do you know that they are just people?"

"You aren't the only one who can put two and two together, Stanford boy."

"I shouldn't ask, should I?"

"Nah. So, do you ever find the time to watch television, Sammy?"

"Somehow I think you know that I hate that name."

"We have a smart one. So, answer the question."

"Only if you stop calling me Sammy."

"Fine. Sam."

"Thank you. Well, I do have some time, not a lot though."

"Some is always enough. Ever see _Gilmore girls_? Great show. I was a Dean fan myself. But, no, JP had to go do his own show. Which, is why I am going to scold you right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know. You just don't want to look bad on camera. Wow. This is fun."

"Okay. I give up. What is your secret?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I can't guarantee it."

"Well, that's good enough. _Sam, I see dead people_."

"I'm not finding you funny."

"Oh, I know you are laughing on the inside. See, whenever you ask a question, I answer with something completely off the subject, throwing you off. It's working too. You're getting annoyed, aren't you?"

"Of course not."

"Hmm. We have a sarcastic one. Good for you. I think sarcasm is one of the most impressive traits a person can have."

"Well good for you."

"Hey, I don't think you should get all mad on me. I can teach you a lot."

"How?"

"Well, seeing as if I watch all the episodes and know everything that will happen, that can benefit as something."

"What?"

"See, not only can I do that, I am also a very wise person. I can give you some words of knowledge that you will never hear from anyone else."

"Like what?"

"Oh, you will see. Just give it time. So, Dean is a little late here. I figured he would get unchained from that car quicker than this. By the way. We should have a third person come into the mix. Right about now."

The door opens, and, the police officer is thrown in one of the cages. The psycho hillbilly leaves.

"Told you."

"Should I just stop asking and go along with it?"

"Yeah, that will work. Although, I love the sense of you not knowing what the heck I am talking about. She'll be waking up in about 2 minutes, we still have time."

"Time before what?"

"Before I scream at how stupid she is. Don't ask. Just listen. Do you want to know the deal with these people, or do you want to use your smart brain and figure it out yourself? It won't take that long, but, to save you the time, I could just tell you. But that wouldn't be fun, would it? Wow. I am answering my own question."

"Look, I just want to get out of here. You can just tell me."

"Fine. I am now snapping into serious mode. These people are crazy. They really are. They have a fascination with hunting people. I myself found hunting anything stupid. I even stopped eating meat for a time. That really didn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't resist eating chicken. Hot wings. Wow, those are the best."

"I hate to be mean, but, at the moment, I don't care about your life and your eating habits."

"I can't believe you hate to be mean. I love being mean. But, I think I should stop about myself. Sorry, I have a tend to get off track."

"I could tell."

"Good job. Now, where were we at? Oh yeah. They want to hunt us. What they do is set traps. Like the one we are going to witness right now. Well, not witness, because I'm not stupid."

The door to the girl's cage opens.

"See, now that my door had opened, they expect me to run out and be free. Well, I don't care how young I am, I am smarter than that. If I was someone stupid, like the person whom I took the place of, I would run out of here, and try to escape. I will then find a knife on the ground, and think the world is ever so great. Now, the people will start killing me, and I would be too stupid to do anything, hence me even being out there, and I would die."

"So, you are saying that they hunt us, but give us a fighting chance?"

"If that's what you want to call it. Chances are that you'll have a longer life span if you stay right here."

"I can fight them."

"Yes, you can. But, you better be fighting them right here. Later on, they are going to come try to shoot you. You will then beat up the guy, giving him no chance to even try to shoot you."

"How do you know that?"

"I am just going to ignore the fact that I told you not to ask me that ever again, but, if you want an answer, it's the power of believing. Didn't you ever hear that if you believed, you could do anything? Don't answer that."

"You know, it's passed two minutes."

"I know. It's time for me to have a little talk with her. So, you over there, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear."

"How nice. Well, I would just like to tell you that you are stupid."

"How?"

"Don't play dumb. You locked Dean to your car, didn't you?"

"I locked someone to my car, I didn't think his name was Dean."

"That's beside the point. Oh well, he will get free anyways. I just wanted to yell at you for putting our lives in danger. You think it would be the other way around, you being a police officer and all. Don't take it so hard, you made a mistake. Dean should be coming right about.. now."

Dean walks in. Wow, I am smart.

Sam speaks up first. "Dean, this kid is amazing. She knows everything. And I can't figure out how."

The girl speaks up, "Hey Dean."

"Hey. I know you. Having fun torturing my brother like this?"

"Oh yes. It is very fun."

Sam speaks up again, "Am I missing something?"

"No. You just don't know." the girl says. "Anyways," she starts again, "Dean is now going to check everything out. You know, the house and everything. He will get caught by the family, then, they will come try to kill us, while Dean gets cornered by a 13 year old psycho girl. I am guessing she wouldn't get along with me. Barbies probably don't appeal to her. She is scary, I tell you. I would hate to be Dean."

"She's right." Dean says.

"I think I may go crazy if you guys don't tell me what's going on."

"Oh, don't do this to me, Sammy. You'll get over it. It's not like you didn't know what was going on before. Just trust me on this one. Okay, Dean, that's your cue. Go get interrogated."

"You got it." Dean says as he leaves.

"Now, it will be another 10 minutes before they try to come kill us. You know what to do."

"No I don't. I don't even know what's going on. I am probably just dreaming."

"I wish I could pinch you to tell you you aren't. When they come in, you just be Sam. I'll be waiting outside."

She gets up and leaves. Ten minutes later, insert scene from The Benders with the whole fighting scene, and so on. Skips to when they have everyone locked up and are outside.

The girl is standing in the distance, waiting for them to approach her. Dean is talking to the police officer, and Sam comes up to talk to her.

"So," he starts, "I suppose I am never going to know how you know everything. So, can I at least get your name?"

"What are you going to do, look me up?"

"Nah. I just need to know who my new friend is."

"Well, I am honored."

"Even though I have no idea where you came from and no idea what you are trying to do, you were pretty amusing."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she said smiling. "This isn't the last you'll be seeing me. Maybe we will meet again."

"Maybe we will."

The girl extends her hand, and says, "The name is Cassie."

Sam shakes her hand. "Nice to finally know your name, Cassie."

"Well, it is nice. Maybe that is all you will ever know about me, or maybe you will learn more. See, I am a mystery. And part of this challenge I am trying to get you to face is that some mysteries just have to remain a mystery. It's part of life. And I think you know what I am talking about. Goodbye Sam. I'll see you around."

With that, Cassie disappears. As Dean approaches Sam, Sam just stands there amazed. Dean stands smiling.

"Wow, I love that girl." Dean says as he heads toward the car.

"You are a part of this, aren't you?" Sam says.

"Part of what?" Dean says smiling, as Sam gets into the car, and they drive off.

* * *

Yay! Done! Did you like it? I found it amusing. Please review, it makes my day.

Oh, and for you non-Gilmore girls watchers, when I mentioned Gilmore girls, Jared Padalecki played Dean, and that is why I mentioned it. That's all.


End file.
